


Lazy Day

by pinkcinders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Infantilism, Non Sexual Age Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottles, dean is a good daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcinders/pseuds/pinkcinders
Summary: Dean always knew what he needed before he’d even ask for it. A bottle of juice, a quick change, a snack--he was always there. He was just about the best thing Sam could’ve asked for. Then again, he’d had decades of practice. He never failed to make Sam feel warm and safe. Cared for.Which was beyond really nice. This was more than he could have ever hoped to hold onto, really. But when he was halfway through a Disney movie he’d never seen before, lazily suckling a bottle and yawning every few minutes, the very last word he wanted to hear was--“Bedtime.”





	

Sam was having a nice, lazy day. Today was one of the (ever growing in number) days where they didn’t look for a hunt anymore. Where they let go of anything supernatural for today, or even for this weekend, and instead they’d just played. Blowing bubbles or elbow deep in slime, dress up because it wasn’t _just_  for girls, and they’d even made a fort ... it had been nice.

Dean always knew what he needed before he’d even ask for it. A bottle of juice, a quick change, a snack--he was always there. He was just about the best thing Sam could’ve asked for. Then again, he’d had decades of practice. He never failed to make Sam feel warm and safe. Cared for.

Which was beyond really nice. This was more than he could have ever hoped to hold onto, really. But when he was halfway through a Disney movie he’d never seen before, lazily suckling a bottle and yawning every few minutes, the very last word he wanted to hear was--

“Bedtime.”

A whine built up in his throat, and full force pout settled on his lips faster than you could blink. He tried to peer around Dean to still watch the movie, but his big brother followed the movement. 

“Now, Sammy.” 

Sam blinked up at him through his lashes, the perfect puppy dog look he knew his big brother just couldn’t refuse. It could melt the polar ice caps, honestly. “Pleeaase lemme watch the rest of the movie Daddy. I’ll do _anything_.” 

“You said that _last_  movie. I’ve already given you an extra hour,” Dean said firmly, before reaching down and scooping his brother up with a grunt. Sam squawked, his arms coming up around Dean’s neck, long legs wrapping around his waist and bottle crashing to the floor with a solid thunk. It rolled somewhere under the table, and probably wouldn’t be rescued until morning. (Dean could be lazy sometimes.) “You can finish it tomorrow.”

Sam didn’t want to finish the movie tomorrow. He wouldn’t remember all of it and it wouldn’t be the same. He wanted to finish it _now_. He knew better than to say so, though. He had been a little bratty earlier this morning, and his bum still stung a little from the smacks it’d got.

It wasn’t fair.

He pouted all the way to the bathroom, even as Dean pulled off his daytime clothes and ran him a bubble bath. There had been a time when he hadn’t needed to be ashamed of Dean seeing his body. It was natural. If Dean didn’t see him naked, how else was Sammy gonna get clean?

Then he’d went and left for Stanford, and in a few years following his and Deans reunion, he’d only been big. A sharp thrill of embarrassment hit his stomach the first time Dean had stripped his pants off of him. As if the wet sheets hadn’t mortified him enough.

He was getting better about it, now, though. The water was the perfect temperature, and there was about a bajillion toys and bubbles to distract him. It was easy for Sammy to forget about things like modesty or Dean being a big meanie.

He immediately grabbed a toy, creating an elaborate story line for the duckies to save his captain america bath squirter from Elmo as Dean gently massaged a soapy washcloth over his body. 

His game didn’t have to be interrupted when Daddy began to wash his hair, but the light scratching massages sent tingles down his spine. Sammy hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Coupled with the warm water and bottle he’d had before, he was starting to widely yawn.

He didn’t even open his eyes when Daddy reached down and cleaned between his legs, when usually that was his least favorite part. A soft voice asked if he wanted to play more, but Sammy just whined and lifted his arms up.

“Thought you weren’t tired.” Dean laughed, wrapping Sam in a big towel before he could get cold. He carried him into the nursery, setting him on the over sized changing table and gently drying him off. He brushed Sam’s long hair as easily as possible, complete with tangle-free spray, before settling a fluffy diaper under his rear.

“Story?” Sammy blinked blearily up at his big brother, not phased in the slightest as he rubbed desitin into soft skin. A light dusting of powder followed, which made Sam sigh and sink further down onto the table. Nothing made him feel as little as a diaper change did.

“You think you get a story after staying up almost two hours past bedtime?” Dean fastened the diaper tapes, before moving on to pull long leaden limbs into warm pajamas.

“P’ease, Dada.” Sam slurred, slipping his thumb into his mouth and lazily sucking. It wasn’t as good as his paci, but it would make due until Daddy noticed. It never took him long to.

“Hmmm ...” Dean pretended to think about it. He scooped Sam off of the table, before setting him in the crib and tucking him in tightly. “I dunno ...”

He doesn’t last for long, looking down at the sad sleepy baby below. His eyes crinkled in the kind of smile only Sammy ever got, and he reached down to press a soft kiss to his baby brothers forehead. “What story do you want, baby boy?”

“Moon.” And maybe that tone was just a bit too bossy, or whiny, because Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What was that?”

Sam sighed, like accepting a great burden, but he knew his lines well. “Moon, p’ease, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Dean praised before he went after the well loved book. When he got back to the crib, he’d read Sam Goodnight Moon _and_  one of the Little Critters Sam favored, because he was great like that. He’d also delicately remove Sam’s thumb, quickly replacing it with an over sized pacifier and wiping it off. He’d sit by the crib and retuck him in and pet Sammy’s hair until he fell asleep, and then maybe even a little bit longer.

Before he left, he’d turn on Sam’s nightlight and leave the door open a crack. He’d switch the baby monitor on, just in case, even though he’d be back to check on Sammy several times throughout the night, because Sammy wasn’t the best about crying for what he wanted again. Not yet, anyway, but they were working on it.

He’d do what he always did, and take care of his baby, because that’s what _good_  Daddy’s did.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually done baby Sam before! I've only ever read and daydreamed about Baby Dean, and occasionally toddler headspaced sammy, but never really with Dean as a daddy. That said, this was really fun and I think I might expand on this as a verse sometime in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out more Agere stuff over at my [ tumblr~! ](http://www.babycinders.tumblr.com)


End file.
